


set me on fire (watch me burn)

by mirthfully



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay, M/M, Soft Boys, Thanks Guys, don't mind me, icarus - Freeform, my friends convinced me to post this, pierre is icarus, pierre just wants to hug charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthfully/pseuds/mirthfully
Summary: Pierre wondered if he was destined to the fate of Icarus; his heart of wax fated to burn in the heat of Charles’ suns.Basically I'm bad at writing but I wanted to write something so here we are.





	set me on fire (watch me burn)

Pierre wondered if he was destined to the fate of Icarus; his heart of wax fated to burn in the heat of Charles’ suns. Charles, who shone brighter than any star Pierre had ever seen. Every time he neared the other driver, he felt the heat; this only served to prove that Charles was the sun Pierre made him out to be, and that Pierre would indeed melt in the warmth.

Sometimes Pierre thinks he should care a little more about his destiny, that maybe he should try and change it rather than just go along with burning down. All that disappears the moment he sees Charles, unable to think of anything but the absolute Galaxy that makes up the Mon é gasque. 

It’s only a matter of time before Charles has left him behind, he knows this. He isn’t performing like Red Bull wanted him to be, and Charles has been nothing but a shining star for Ferrari. Pierre figures that he’ll get the most of what he can while it’s here, before Charles is so out of reach he really does look like the stars in the sky. 

He never dares to think the gravity he feels towards Charles is anything else, anything more. The other man doesn’t feel the pull, the sun doesn’t care to notice the planets who encircle it. 

He’s wearing down, he can tell. His outer edges have started to crumble and soon there will be nowhere left for Pierre to go but into the icy depths of the ocean. Charles looks at him and sometimes Pierre thinks he sees his own feelings reflected back, he knows this means he’s gotten too close to the sun;  _ for some reason, he can’t bring himself to care.  _

Pierre isn’t performing well, he knows his career is done; it doesn’t matter what anyone says. He finds himself pulled away from Charles, and he realizes it’s the start of his descent. He watches Charles gleam, even with his tired eyes and messy hair. Charles could never be anything but beautiful, a shining star no matter how battered. Pierre misses the warmth of the Monégasque driver, misses the closeness they had once held between them. 

He finishes sixth in Hungary, behind Sainz and a whole lap down and he sees his career slipping away between his fingertips. Christian talks to him for what seems like hours and he feels trapped in a daze. Everything is getting colder and darker and he just misses Charles, wants to hug the other man. After he’s done talking to Christian, he somehow makes it back to his hotel without crashing.

Pierre knows that Ferrari were staying in the same hotel, but somewhere in his hazy mind it doesn’t register until he’s entering the elevator and Charles is there. It feels like it’s been forever since they saw each other, though in reality it’s only been a few hours. He looks at Charles and hates the sunken eyes he finds there, dark and tired isn’t something Charles should be. 

Charles looks like he’s finally seeing Pierre for the first time, his eyebrows furrow as he takes in Pierre’s disheveled state. Pierre tries to calm his shaking hands as he presses the button for his floor. He tries not to look at Charles, but he can’t stop his eyes from being drawn to the younger’s frame. Even exhausted in the shitty elevator light, Pierre thinks, Charles is the prettiest sight he’s ever seen. The elevator comes to a stop at Charles’ floor first, and Pierre waits for him to get off. Instead, he reaches around Pierre to press the close door button. 

Pierre swears his body is on fire, heat blooming from his chest and spreading like a wildfire. Charles is standing right in front of him now, and Pierre can’t focus on anything but Charles’ heated gaze. There’s a question in Charles’ eyes, and Pierre tries to think of what it could be but suddenly Charles is kissing him and the heat is stronger than ever before. 

Pierre can’t stop so he kisses back with the hunger of a starving man, desperately trying to be closer to Charles. He’s burning hotter and hotter, and he feels so warm he can’t even wonder when he might fall back into the cold. The elevator door opens and Pierre doesn’t even think before he’s pulling Charles along to his own hotel room, fumbling in his pocket for his keycard. 

He barely waits for the door to close before he’s kissing Charles again, this one more heated than the first. Charles pulls away and Pierre can’t stop the whine that falls from his lips as the younger man stares at him. “You’re beautiful” Pierre’s heart starts beating rapidly and he wonders how such an amazing creature could find  _ him _ beautiful. He can’t help the soft cry that falls from his lips, his smile wide as he stares at the other man with nothing but love.

He can’t think of words to express his feelings so instead he pulls Charles in for another kiss, trying to push all of his emotions through the action and unable to stop the tears as Charles kisses him back. They make their way slowly to the bed, there’s something soft but desperate in their actions. Pierre is finally starting to realize the gravity he felt was more magnetic than he thought, Charles seems just as desperate to be near Pierre and he feels his heart swell. 

He doesn’t want to stop kissing the other, but finds himself so warm he can’t hold back the words anymore as he pulls away slightly, lips still brushing against Charles’. “Charles-Charles, I love you” He presses a light kiss before continuing, “you’re so perfect, and amazing and beautiful. And I’ve never seen someone who shines as bright as you. And-” 

Charles doesn’t let him finish, instead pushing Pierre into another bruising kiss, they’re both smiling this time and Pierre’s never felt happier than in this moment. “I love you too Pear, now be quiet I'm trying to make out with someone” Pierre can’t stop the laugh that bursts from his lips, Charles kissing him through their giggles. 

He may have burned, but he should have known that Charles would never let him melt away; Pierre had finally reached the sun, and the sun was much more soft and forgiving than the stories made it out to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @mirthfullyme


End file.
